The present invention pertains generally to harnesses for pets including dogs and other four legged animals.
In the restraining of pets by conventional harnesses or collars the possibility exists that injury to the soft tissue of the animal's neck as well as physical damage to the pet's cervical skeletal system during restraint. For example, choke chains and collars, if pulled in a sudden and forceful manner, may impart such injuries.
Further, attempts by pet owners to utilize existing harnesses and collars in combination with automobile restrain systems can result in injury to and choking of the animal. An automotive seat belt inserted through a collar or harness, not intended for such use, may result in injurious forces being applied to the animal's neck or skeletal system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,172 shows a harness with loops about the torso and chest of an animal with one of the loops being closable about the torso. U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,088 shows a leash with a ring to permit passage of the leash about a dog's torso. U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,275 shows a head attached halter for training dogs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,056 discloses a harness whereby a frontal portion passes across the animal's chest. U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,034 shows a seat belt attached harness having a body strap, a collar attached to said strap with rings attached to both to route an auto seat belt about the chest of a pet.